Music Box
by VVish
Summary: There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy... OotP Pg. 116, will be hg


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

This fic, I think it's set in his 6th year so it might be a bit weird.

_There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy until Ginny had the sense to slam it shut. OotP Pg. 116_

* * *

There was something about that musical box, something that drew Ginny to it. Was it the explicit details engraved on it? The beautiful engravings depicting a story of darker times, memories of the past. Or was it the enchanting melody that bewitched her? 

Whatever it was, Ginny felt the urge to see it again, to touch it again. She couldn't explain it. Her fingers twitched with longing. She wanted it. No- She needed it.

She slipped out of the room that she shared with Hermione as silently as possible, in hopes of not waking the others and crept into the drawing room. It was dark in there, since the only light was from the dimly lit candles in the hall.

Ginny tiptoed cautiously over to the corner where Sirius had left the sack containing the musical box and other dark items and rummaged through it. She panicked when it wasn't there.

"Kreacher supposes that the misses is looking for this?" She gasped and dropped the sack as a gnarled, gray hand with protruding, yellow nails appeared in front of her. It was holding the music box. She reached out and attempted to snatch it out of his hand but Kreacher wrapped his long fingers around it, gripping it tightly.

"Please, Kreacher. I really need this!" She didn't like begging for things, but this was really urgent.

"The misses knows not what she will be getting into. Kreacher warns the misses. She will be sorry…she will be sorry," his scratchy voice rasped out. He grabbed her right hand and deposited the music box onto her palm. "Kreacher gives it to the misses."

"Thank you, Kreacher." She smiled politely and turned around, knocking into a table. As luck would have had it, she dropped the music box and fell over. It rolled over to a pair of feet wearing old, worn sneakers.

Ginny gulped. A sense of trepidation filled her as she looked up into the face of…Harry Potter.

He walked over to her and helped her up. "You know, Malfoy always said that you kept falling for me. I had always thought that he meant it figuratively…." He was oblivious to the music box still lying on the floor.

"Haha. Stop being such an arse, Harry." She scowled at him and he laughed. Ginny felt her heart flutter. It was nice seeing Harry so happy and joking around with her. Nowadays, with Sirius's death still fresh on everyone's minds it was rare seeing Harry laughing like that.

"So…what are you doing all the way down here?" He looked at her expectantly, with an edge of suspicion, laced in-between his words.

"Oh." She racked her brain with excuses. "I got lost on the way to the kitchen," she said, surprised at how easily the lies came to her.

"Okay." There was a skeptical tone in his voice and Ginny hated it.

"How about you? What are you doing up so late?" She crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest, well aware of the rumpled and shortlook of her nightgown.

"I heard some noises and decided to come down and check it out. By the way…is it a habit of yours to talk to your self? They say that's the first sign of insanity, you know?" He smirked and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She shivered at the touch of his fingertips.

"You're being an arse again, Harry…and I don't talk to myself."

Harry smiled and took her hand. "Come on, Ginny. Let's see if there's anything to eat in the kitchens," he said as he led her out of the drawing room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could barely make out the Kreacher bending over and picking up the musical box.

* * *

Ginny waltzed into the bedroom and slid gracelessly on to her bed. She was in high spirits that morning, due to the fact that she and Harry had stayed up all night talking. Since it was already dawn, he had suggested that they should go back to their own rooms and wait for breakfast time if they didn't want to be caught.. 

She glanced over to Hermione's side of the room. She was still fast asleep with her face in a book and surrounded by masses of parchment rolls. Apparently she was catching up on homework. Ginny wondered if studying like that actually worked. If it did, she'd probably be the smartest witch of her year.

Suddenly, something popped next to her. Expecting it to be Fred and George waking them up, she turned around to face them. What surprised her was that it wasn't them, but Kreacher. She opened her mouth to scream, but the old house-elf covered her mouth with his ugly, desiccant hands.

"The misses forgot this." He held out the musical box and she gratefully took it from him.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she said quietly, as he left the room.

"Ginny! Hermione!" her mothers voice rang up the stairs. "It's time for breakfast."

"Coming, mum!" She roused Hermione up and together they headed down for breakfast.

Somewhere in an even darker corner of 12, Grimmaud Place, an old, delusional house-elf talks to himself. "Kreacher warned her, yes Kreacher did. She'll be sorry…they'll all be sorry."

**a/n:** YO! Lol…. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. This hopefully will be my first not one shot fic. I don't think Sirius left the bag there…oh well. Pay no attention to the crazy house-elf, cause I don't think you'll see him much anymore.

I've got most of the plotline done…I'm just majorly confused about how Tom will come by the music box, so it might take me more than a while…sorry. Review please?


End file.
